icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Puckentine/iSpeculate
Hey guys! I've been thinking to write a speculation on iOMG Part 2 ALL DAY. So now, I've got it done! Now, this is based off of the run-through video Dan posted. So, it will not take place EXACTLY where iOMG left off. Enjoy! ------------ Carly, Gibby, and Spencer walked into apartment 8-C. Carly wasn't paying much attention to anything or anyone. After all, the night before, he caught her best friends kissing. Spencer seemed to notice something was on Carly's mind. "Carly, are you alright?" Spencer asked. Without looking over, Carly nodded and said, "Yeah, OK, whatever." Spencer didn't know what was wrong. "Carly. Carly Sha-ay." Spencer tried to get her attention, "OK, fine. Me and Gibby are gonna go try on your bras." he said. Gibby grinned. "Awesome!" Spencer gave him a 'be serious' look. Carly finally came to her senses and said, "Wait, what!?" "Just joking, kiddo." Spencer said punching Carly's arm playfully, "Is everything OK? You've been acting kind of strange." "What? No I haven't! I've been acting the same, same old Carly! Haha." Carly quickly denied. "Right Gibby?" she said through clenched teeth. Gibby shook his head. "I'm gonna have to agree with Spencer on this one. There's something fishy goin' on." Carly hesitated for a few seconds. "Sm n Froodie ks." she mumbled. "What?" "Sm n Frddie kss." "What?" "SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED!" Carly screamed. Spencer looked confused, "Didn't you tell me that? Two years ago?" "No! Last night at the lock-in, me and Freddie put Sam and Brad in a room, because we thought she loved him. Then Freddie went to go talk to her, I came around the corner, I looked outside and they were all like-" Carly said, doing a kissing impression. Spencer and Gibby's eyes went wide. Like always, Gibby was confused. "So, she didn't like Brad." "Oh no. She just purposely made her lips come in contact with Freddies. But otherwise, her and Brad are living happily ever after!" Carly said sarcastically. "So wait," Spencer said, "Why are you all upset?" "I'm not. I'm actually really happy that she found someone she likes. But I never in a million years expected her to like-like Freddie." Carly's phone went off. She looked up. "It's a text from Sam. It says she's in the lobby coming up." she said, "Remember! She doesn't know that I know they kissed. And hand me the duct tape." Spencer nodded, "OK." he said nonchalantly. Sam opened the door and said, "Hey Carls. Can I borrow your-" But Sam stopped short when she saw Carly, Spencer, and Gibby staring at her. ------ Sam found herself to have her hands tied behind her back, sitting on Carly's bed. "Whoa, Dude!" she exclaimed, "What's up?" Carly slowly turned around, and said, "Why didn't you tell me you like Freddie?" Sam was shocked. "H-How'd you know?" Carly sighed, "Oh I don't know... Maybe it was when you and Freddie were all like-" and Carly did her kissing imitation again. "You saw us?" Sam asked. Carly nodded. "Seriously Sam," Carly said in a soft voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam was starting to look embarrassed, "I-I was scared." she admitted. "But it's fine. He doesn't feel the same way back. And he had the nerve to think I hated him! What a nub." "Have you talked to him since last night?" "Nope." "Well you should!" "Ugh!" Sam exclaimed, "Would you stop that?" "No," Carly said, "I can't. You love Freddie. LOVE! this can't be something that you can avoid. You need to take action. You can't just- where are you going?" Carly said as Sam stood up and started to walk away. Sam turned to face Carly. "I have to go." "Oh no. You're not just gonna go get food after my speech." "I am going to get food, just not in the way you think. My mom just texted me saying she needed me to pick up some Funkynut Blast ice cream, because she just got dumped. I don't know why she likes that stuff. Latah!" And she walked away. Carly was thinking really hard to find a way to get Sam to talk to Freddie. There was a little voice in the back of her head saying to stay out of it. But everyone knows, Carly can't help meddling in romance. ---------- It was the next morning and Carly ran over to Freddie. "Hey Freddie." Carly said. "Oh, hi." He replied. Carly chuckled, "What a nice way to greet a person." "Sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind." Carly raised an eyebrow, "What things?" even though she knew the answer. Freddie quickly said, "Nothing!" Carly rolled her eyes, "Anyway, did you hear about that special dinner?" "What special dinner?" Freddie asked. Carly did a fake gasp, "Principal Franklin didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" "About the special dinner they're having at that new restaurant, Iris. Only straight A students get to go. And you're a straight A student! You get to go!" Freddie shrugged, "I don't know if I want to go." Carly scoffed, "You have to go!" "I don't have to." "But you should! I forgot to mention, it counts for half your grade." Freddie perked up, "Really?" "Really." "I'm definitely going now." he said as he ran to his Science class. "Don't forget it's this Saturday night at 6! And it's a formal occasion!" Ok, now only Sam was left. -------- "So, this Saturday, Principal Franklin is having a dinner at Iris for teens who have low grades, and he invited you!" Carly was explaining to Sam while they were playing water boats in Carly's room. Sam sighed, "I dunno. I don't like paying for my own food." "Well, ok, I'll lend you money!" Sam put her boat remote down, "Really?" "Yup!" "Ok then! I'm going." "Cool! And don't forget, it's a formal dinner. So you'll have to wear a dress." "Whatever." Carly was happy. Her plan was going exactly the way she hoped. --------- "Sam," Carly said, "Come out! I wanna see your dress!" Carly heard Sam groan before she walked out in a beautiful black dress that was just above the knees. She was wearing lip gloss and some eyeshadow too. "It's dinner, why do I have to get all dressed up to eat dinner?" Sam asked. "I already told you! It's a formal dinner. You have to look nice." Carly answered while fixing every little wrinkle in Sam's dress. Sam playfully swatted Carly's hand away. When Sam's dress was fixed, Carly looked at her PearPhone, it was 5:25. Sam had to be at the restaurant by 6. "OK," Carly said, "We should leave." Sam made a face, "We? It's for teens with low grades. You have good grades. Why are you going?" "I'm walking there with you weather you like it or not!" Carly said as they walked down to the Iris restaurant. When they entered, Sam almost gagged. Everything was covered in bright purple! Carly looked around and saw, guess who. If you guessed Freddie, you'd be correct! She quickly shooed Sam into the bathroom before Freddie saw Carly. When Freddie saw her, he walked over. "Hey Carly, what are you doing here?" he asked. Carly had to think of an excuse quick, "Uh, I came here earlier with Spencer, and I forgot my bracelet." she said as she pointed to her wrist. "Um Carly," Freddie said, "There is nothing on your wrist." "Oh yeah! I haven't found it yet. Uh bye!" she said and ran over to the girls bathroom where Sam was. Luckily, Freddie walked into the boys bathroom, which was on the other side of the restaurant. "Sam, I'm so sorry for pushing you in there!" Carly apologized. "It's fine," Sam said, "I just wanna sit down." and she and Carly found a table. Carly left before Sam could ask why no one else was there. When Carly exited, Freddie started walking over to his table. And he saw someone drinking his Peppy Cola, and sitting at his table who he didn't at all think he'd see there: Sam. ------------ Freddie was confused. "S-Sam?" Sam looked up and quickly got out of the seat, "What are you doing here, Freddifer?" "What are you doing here?" he answered. "I asked you first." she snapped back. "I'm here for a school dinner." "But, I'm here for a school dinner. You don't have low grades." "And you don't have straight A's." Freddie was still confused, but Sam had figured out was going on. "Carly." she said through clenched teeth, "Carly did this!" "What?" "She knows we k-kissed." When Freddie heard Sam say that, he didn't know what to think. "So, Carly set us up? On a date?" he asked. Sam slowly nodded her head. "Well do you want to, ya know." he said gesturing towards the table. Sam hesitated before saying, "This is not a date, Benson!" "Ya, I know." he said sitting down in the purple booth. He reached across the table to get his drink, but Sam picked it up. "Hey! That's my drink!" he said angrily. Sam took a big sip, "You can get another." 'Ugh!' Freddie thought, 'This is gonna be a loooonnng night.' ---------- (At Carly's apartment.) Carly walked into her apartment to find Spencer hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed, "How did you get up there?" "I was eating that cauliflower," he said, pointing to a charred cauliflower, "And it caught on fire, so I used my emergency fire rope, and I got stuck up here." "How long have you been up there?" "Oh, I dunno. Maybe an hour or so. Hey, where have you been?" "Oh. I made Sam and Freddie go on a date." she said quietly. "I don't think they'll appreciate that." Spencer said. "Sam loves Freddie, Spencer." Carly said, "She has to talk to him and work things out. I wonder how it's going." ----------------------- (Back at restaurant.) "So wait," Freddie said, "Your uncle broke out of jail using only a fork and a banana?" Sam chuckled, "Yeah!" "How'd he do that?" "I don't know!" Freddie couldn't believe it. He was actually having a good time with Sam. She hadn't insulted him once, other than calling him Freddifer, or Freddork. When they both stopped laughing Freddie said, "So um, it wasn't Brad. It was me." Sam looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said softly. "I don't know. Maybe I was just afraid that-" "That I wouldn't like you back?" "Well yeah," she said, "And I know you don't. You still love Carly and you always will, I get it." Freddie shook his head, "No. I'm over Carly." Sam looked back up, "What? When did you-" "It was when I got hit by that Taco Truck. I realized that what I wanted, wasn't what I thought. Me and Carly are best friends, but dating her just didn't feel right." "Really?" "Really. And I was just thinking, maybe we should try. But not now." "Yeah. Let's wait a little bit. Make sure it's not a rush of the moment thing. Okay?" "Okay." "Okay?" "Okay." They both stood up and Sam gave Freddie a hug. "Ya know, even if we do start dating, you'll still be Freddork." "And you'll still Sam-Jerk." Sam gave him a look. "Really? You still haven't come up with a better name than that?" "Can we just go now?" ------ Sam and Freddie were walking to Bushwell Plaza for two reasons: 1. Sam's clothes were in Carly's apartment and 2. Well, Freddie lives there. When they reached apartment 8-C, they opened the door to find Carly sitting on the couch, reading a Mexican cookbook. "Oh," Carly said when she saw them, "Hey guys." Sam wasn't convinced, "I know what you did, Shay." There was an awkwardness floating around the room. Freddie decided to break it by excusing himself to go to the restroom. When she heard the door shut, Carly grabbed Sam's hands and pulled her on the couch, "How'd it go?!" "How'd what go?" Sam said. "The date! How'd your date with Freddie go?" "Ugh! Carly!" "Sam, he's gone." Sam looked around for a few seconds to make sure they were alone. Carly looked Sam in the eyes. "Ok, it was awesome!" Sam finally admitted, "We talked, and laughed, he even payed for my dinner." "Oh, so now you can give me my money back, right?" Carly asked hopefully. Sam shook her head. Carly couldn't believe it, "But you said Freddie payed for your-" "That doesn't mean I didn't spend it." "What'd you spend it on?" "This." Sam said as she pulled a Galini's coconut cream pie out of her bag. "Aw, thanks Sam!" Carly said as she reached for the pie, but Sam pulled it back. "This isn't for you." "Wh-Sam!" "Chill! I was joking." "Good. So are you and Freddie now, ya know..." "Nope." Sam said. "What? Why?" Carly asked. "I don't know. Something about wanting to wait. I agreed, but I didn't want to." Carly then nudged Sam when she heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom "Hey, so we better get going." Freddie said, "Bye Carly!" Sam waved, "Bye Carls!" and they walked into the hallway. "I had fun tonight." Freddie said. Sam nodded, "Me too. We should do it more often. Ya know, going out and doing-" "You mean going on more dates?" Sam punched Freddie. "Ow! What was that for?" "For everything you've done." and then something Freddie didn't expect happened. Sam grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a ten second kiss. When she pulled apart she said, "And that's for everything I've done." she said with a smirk, and walked off. Freddie just stood there with a smile creeping onto his face, "Wow. Sam Puckett really does love me." ---------- AHH! I can't believe I finished it!! Thanks to everyone that's been reading and commenting. This is now in the Popular Blog posts! :) I'm thinkig about making a sequel. Should I? ILoveSeddie1234321 15:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts